Le voyage
by Slash Boulevard
Summary: Harry part en voyage et propose à Severus de l'accompagner, histoire de lui faire plaisir... Ou de se satisfaire lui-même, qui sait! Slash venant des filles de Slash Boulevard!
1. Nouvelle inattendue et conséquences

Et voilà la première fic du site Slash Boulevard, faite en RPG que nous publions !

Auteurs : **Phobia** et **CamDark**

Rôles secondaires : **SNAPESLOVE**

Mise en page et correction : **Nardy**

Rating : R

Pairing : Severus/Harry

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à madame JKR.

Note de l'administrateur de Slash Boulevard : La fic, dans le futur, sera travaillée par plusieurs membres de notre forum. Ceci est notre première j'averti une autre fois.

* * *

Le voyage Chapitre 1 

_**Une Nouvelle inattendue et ses conséquences**_

Cela faisait 6 ans qu'Harry avait terminé sa scolarité.

Cela faisait 6ans que Voldemort était mort et enterré. Pas enterré vraiment parce qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde qui voudrait lui rendre hommage avec tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Cela faisait 6 ans qu'Harry travaillait à Poudlard. Après la victoire sur Voldemort, Harry ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie, alors il était allé voir Albus Dumbledore, qui il lui avait offert son poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, même si il n'y avait plus vraiment de forces du mal, dans le monde...

Pendant ces 6 ans, il avait assisté aux mariages de ses meilleurs amis. Hermione et Ron s'était mariés ainsi que Seamus et Parvati.

Il était devenu le parrain de deux jumeaux Weasley, un brun qui se nommait Sirius (en mémoire du parrain d'Harry) et l'autre, rousse, qui se nommait Sophie.

Pendant ces 6 années, il avait aussi cohabité avec les professeurs, et avait appris à les connaître mieux...

Harry avait réussit à conjurer la vieille malédiction attachée au poste maudit de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Même Severus Rogue n'essayait plus d'avoir le poste, c'était peine perdue…

Un jour, alors qu'Harry sirotait un café dans la grande salle, les hiboux arrivèrent pour apporter le courrier.

Harry était distrait et ne remarqua pas le hibou qui lui tendait son journal.

Il était rêveur ces temps ci… Après un certain moment, il se rendit compte de la présence du hibou, le paya et commença à lire.

À la page 8, il y avait l'annonce d'un concours organisé par Voyage Sorcier Bronzé :

_**GRAND CONCOURS GAGNEZ DEUX SEMAINES DE RÊVE AU SOLEIL**_

Alors Harry prit sa plume et envoya son coupon de participation.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harry reçut un hibou de la part de la compagnie Voyage Sorcier Bronzé.

_"Cher M. Harry Potter. _

_Nous avons l'heureuse satisfaction de vous informer que vous avez gagné le voyage de rêve en république dominicaine, pour deux personnes. _

_Les billets d'avions ainsi que toutes les informations sont ci-joints. _

_Si toutefois vous ne pouvez pas allez en voyage, veuillez nous en informer. _

_Nous vous souhaitons un très beau voyage! _

_Les membres de l'agence de Voyage Sorcier Bronzé." _

Harry ferma la lettre et sourit, il ne restait plus qu'à décider qui allait l'accompagner…

Sévérus était dépité, lui qui avait rêver de passer des vacances loin de ces « esprits gélatineux » qu'étaient les élèves!

Et bien non ! Le sort s'acharnait sur lui! Il ne s'était pourtant pas fait trop d'illusions, il n'avait jamais rien gagné de sa vie, mais il avait pourtant intimement espéré que peut-être, cette fois-ci, le destin allait lui être favorable.

Mais non! Il était condamné à passer le restant de ses jours enfermé dans ses cachots avec des élèves ne dépassant pas le statut intellectuel d'une limace lobotomisé!

_"Tiens, pourquoi Potter me regarde comme ça ?" _

Harry venait de déposer sa lettre sur la table des professeurs. Il avait déjà une petite idée de qui il allait inviter pour le voyage. Il regarda l'homme à ses côtés.

Severus Rogue.

Il avait le teint pâle, comme à l'habitude.

« De petites vacances lui feraient peut-être du bien? pensa Harry. Mais c'est Rogue de toutes manière, ce qu'il aime c'est d'être au froid, dans ses cachots, à faire des stupides potions, quoi que... des vacances, tout le monde aime ça, non? De toutes façon, qui je pourrait bien inviter d'autre à part Rogue ? Il ne prend jamais de vacances dans le sud, en plus... Si j'invitais Remus, il ne pourrait pas, à cause de sa lycanthropie, et tous les autres sont soit marié ou en couple... Ouais, je vais inviter Rogue... On s'entend mieux qu'avant... eh puis, si il ne veut pas... Too bad pour lui, il manque un beau voyage gratuit, pour noël! »

« Severus, qu'est-ce que vous diriez de prendre de petites vacances? demanda Harry.

« Pardon ?

Sévérus venait il bien d'entendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre ?

Potter était il en train de l'inviter à passer ses vacances avec lui pour Noël ?

Non, sûrement le fait de son imagination trop débordante. Il avait tellement envie de partir de ce château, loin des élèves mais tout particulièrement d'Albus qui ne manquerait pas de lui montrer pour la énième fois sa collection de chaussettes, qu'il avait sans doute, en raison de son esprit tourmenté, rêvé ce qu'il venait d'entendre sortir de la bouche de son élève honni, qui à présent était un professeur plus si honni que ça!

Il prit donc son courage à deux mains pour demander à Potter de répéter, car il avait honte de ne pas avoir été attentif, lui, qui d'habitude écoutait toute les conversations d'une oreille loin d'être distraite. Décidément, ce Potter lui faisait perdre tout ses moyens et ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Il finit donc, dans un effort surhumain par poser sa question:

« Je n'ai pas bien entendu, pourriez vous répéter ?

« Eh bien oui, Severus, je vous demande si vous voulez aller en voyage, pour le temps des fêtes...

Harry soupira, Severus ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, il semblait attentif et répliquait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, ce qui la plupart du temps n'était que des insultes.

« Il est sûrement malade, pensa Harry, pour une fois, qu'il m'insulte pas, j'aurais pensé qu'il m'aurait dit:

_« Si vous avez pensé, pendant qu'une seule seconde, que j'allais aller en voyage avec vous Potter, je dois bien dire que vous êtes qu'un pauvre fou arriéré!"_

Mais ce ne fut pas dit par Severus, qui regardait Harry encore, comme s'il débarquait d'une autre planète. Harry soupira encore et se lança.

« C'est parce que j'ai participé à un concours et que j'ai gagné.  
C'est un voyage en République Dominicaine pour deux, formule tout inclus, dans un hotel-resort 5 étoiles, pour deux semaines, et j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez partir loin de Poudlard quelques temps... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?

_« Minute! Analysons calmement la situation. Potter me propose ni plus ni moins que de passer 2 semaines avec lui en République Dominicaine...c'est LUI qui a gagné le concours!...Peut importe, je pensais donc... Potter m'invite pendant les vacances de Noël ! Et à partager sa chambre en plus!Comment résister à la tentation ? Moi...je ne peux pas, aller... Sév, un peu de courage, mais surtout SURTOUT évite de paraître trop heureux, il risquerait de prendre peur et d'inviter quelqu'un d'autre!  
Et personne, je dis bien PERSONNE ne partira en voyage avec MON Harry...qu'est-ce que j'raconte ?  
Depuis quand je suis possessif avec Harry!  
Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand j'appelle Potter par son prénom ? Ce type m'a définitivement fait péter une durite! Finalement je me demande si c'est une bonne idée ce__voyage! Bon, j'me lance, j'me lance pas_ ?  
**_Lance toi Sévérus, un corps comme celui là ça ne se refuse pas_**!  
_Qui t'es toi_ ?  
**_Moi, oh, je suis simplement ton amie, La Perverse_**!  
_D'accord je deviens réellement fou!  
**Mais nan**!  
Mais si! Bon, on s'en fout! Je réponds quoi à Potter ? Allez, je me lance! »_

«Voyez-vous Potter, bien que votre demande soit des plus...inattendues, après avoir considéré le pour et le contre, j'ai décidé, d'accéder à cette demande!

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.  
Il ne s'attendait surtout pas à cette réponse! C'était merveilleux, Harry allait pouvoir passer deux semaines formidables (bah, peut-être pas finalement, mais mieux vaut être optimiste) avec Severus Rogue. Même si cet homme était détesté par tous, excepté par Albus, Minerva et lui même, il allait passer de superbes vacances.

Harry résista à l'envie de sauter sur l'homme à ses côtés et ne lui fit qu'un simple sourire.  
Il lui tendit les papiers de l'agence.

« Merci de m'accompagner. Dit il. Alors, faites bientôt vos bagages, nous partons dans deux jours! Ce qui veut dire le 24 décembre. Nous allons revenir le 7 janvier donc, juste avant le début des cours. Bon excusez moi, Severus, mais, je dois aller à Londres m'acheter des maillots de bains, si vous n'avez rien à faire, vous pouvez toujours venir avec moi.

Harry se leva, salua Albus et s'apprêtait à quitter la table quand une main vint le stopper.

Sévérus retourna Harry d'un geste brusque.

_"Bon, maintenant que j'ai fais ça, je fais quoi ?_  
**_Dis lui merci!_**  
_Mouais bon, t'as pas autre chose ?  
**C'est soit ça, soit tu lui roules la pelle du millénaire! A toi de voir.**  
Je vais prendre la première option!"_

« Mer..."_Allez!"_ Merc..._"je vais quand même réussir à le sortir avant la fin de la journée!" _Merci, beaucoup!  
_"Ouf, j'ai réussi! J'aime pas ce sourire niais qu'il affiche, j'ai pourtant rien fais de SI étonnant ? Si ? Bon, il s'en va enfin, je vais pouvoir respirer un peu!"_

Sur ce, Sévérus se leva et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par le bruit d'une explosion. Il se précipita dehors pour voir de quoi il en retournait et fut très, voire même immensément surpris en voyant affalé à terre, un Harry Potter torse nu, en sueur et quelque peu...roussit.

« Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

"Oh…Heu… Hello Severus! Bon matin?

Harry était étalé sur le sol. Dans le corridor, il y avait un liquide blanc, qui était répandu sur les murs, Severus haussa un sourcil et regarda Harry.

« Bah quoi? J'avais une potion dans une main, et de la crème solaire dans l'autre et je suis tombé, et, ben… les deux liquides ensemble, ça a explosé...

« Et que faisiez-vous dans mes cachots?

« Je suis venu vous voir... Je n'avais presque plus de potion contre le mal de coeur, et je suis venue vous en demander... La potion que je tenais, je ne sais pas ce que c'était, c'est aussi pour ça, que j'étais venu vous voir.Au fait, l'avion part ce soir, enfin, à 2 heures du matin, alors, faites vos bagages! Vous avez un maillot de bain j'espère?

Harry s'était levé et avait fait disparaître le liquide collant sur les murs. Tout allait mal, il n'avait plus de crème solaire maintenant... et Severus avait un drôle d'air...

« Vous n'avez pas de maillot de BAINS?

_" Des maillots de bain! Et merde! J'ai oublié d'aller en chercher! Et pis c'est quoi cette histoire de crème solaire qui a explosé et pourquoi l'avion part à deux heurs du matin ?_

« Et c'est quoi un avion d'abord ?"

Sévérus se posait décidément beaucoup trop de questions et son cerveau commençait à saturer en raison du trop plein d'informations véhiculées en trop peu de temps. Il risquait d'un moment à l'autre la rupture d'anévrisme. Il se reprit donc en main juste avant le point de non retour.

« Et bien non Potter, je n'en ai pas. Vous vous imaginiez peut-être que c'était dans mes habitudes de me pavaner en petite tenue devant des milliers de personnes étrangères ?

_"Quelle répartie! Je suis vraiment le plus fort! Je m'aime._  
**_T'en fais pas un peu trop ? En tout cas, tu ferais mieux de regarder Potter, il est en ce moment même, en train de se foutre de ta gueule…_**  
_Quoi !"_

En effet, Potter avait apparemment un mal fou à contrôler sa crise de fou rire, Sévérus décida donc de couper court à son hilarité grandissante.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je viens de dire ?

Ledit Potter essayait d'arrêter de rire, il en était incapable... Il se reprit et commença a s'expliquer.

« Bah, pour le maillot de bain, toute personne qui se respecte DOIT AVOIR UN MAILLOT DE BAIN! Je vous avais offert hier, de venir avec moi, acheter des costumes de bains à Londres, mais vous n'êtes pas venu… Eh puis, vous allez vous pavaner en petite tenue, comme vous le dites si bien, car là-bas, tout le monde le fait, et il fait trop chaud pour porter autre chose! »

Harry reprit son sérieux tant bien que mal.

«Un avion, ça ressemble à un gros oiseau qui transporte des moldus d'un endroit vers un autre. Ca vole, et c'est rapide! Ca peut traverser un océan... En tout cas, il faut être à l'aéroport trois heures à l'avance, alors, on part d'ici à vingt-trois heures moins le quart.  
Pour le costume de bain, on ferait mieux d'y aller tout de suite.

Severus marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe...

« Eh pour la crème solaire... euh, c'est que... euh... c'était pour vous demander de la mettre dans votre valise, parce que je n'ai plus de place!

Harry commençait à devenir rouge pivoine et détourna le regard...

« Je vois! Et bien, si j'ai bien compris, nous allons aller sur le chemin de traverse! Et tout ça pour un simple maillot de bain! Franchement Potter, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas SI indispensable que ça!

**_ « Mais voyons Sev', réfléchis deux minutes! Imagine toi un Potter en costume de bain et toi, habillé de la même façon en train de masser Potter avec sa crème solaire à califourchon sur lui! J'en bave d'avance_**  
_Ca suffit! Je ne veux pas en entendre d'avantage_!"

« Bon, finalement vous avez peut-être, et j'ai bien dit peut-être, raison, allons y, ne perdons pas de temps! Et nous en profiterons pour vous acheter une nouvelle crème solaire, car CA c'est vraiment indispensable!

Et ils partirent donc pour le Chemin de Traverse! Il était exactement 7h42…

Ils arrivèrent enfin au chemin de traverse.  
Severus avait tellement mis de temps à se préparer qu'ils n'arrivèrent qu'à 9hoo. Naturellement, Rogue n'avait pas pris son repas, alors ils durent aller manger quelque chose dans un bistrot du chemin de traverse. Après avoir terminé son café, Harry paya l'addition et se dirigea vers la rue. Severus le suivit de près.

Ils commencèrent à marcher quand Harry s'arrêta et se dirigea vers une des boutiques. À l'intérieur, il y avait des centaines de maillots de bains, tous différents, pour tout les goûts, passant du short long au G-string.

Un homme, s'approcha d'eux. Il avait les cheveux châtains avec des mèches blondes, une chemise violette et un pantalon de cuir… (Harry riait intérieurement, tant sur la tenue du vendeur, que sur Severus qui avait l'air de vouloir sortir à tout prix de ce magasin, d'un type qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de fréquenter). Alors, Harry décida de briser la glace et questionna le vendeur.

« Bonjour, nous cherchons des maillots de bains pour mon collègue, ici présent.

Sévérus regardait autour de lui et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre dans un endroit aussi...écoeurant!

Il y avait beaucoup trop de couleurs à son goût! Et les costumes de bain étaient plus laids les uns que les autres!

_"Non mais franchement, qui pourrait bien porter ce truc! On dirait une simple ficelle! Quelle horreur! Il faut que je sorte de là avant de vomir! Pourquoi ce vendeur m'observe comme si j'étais une bête curieuse ?  
**Il te trouve peut-être à son goût**!  
Grrrr, je t'ais déjà dis de me foutre la paix! Et pis de toute façon, ce gars est une vraie horreur de la nature! Non mais regarde-moi son nez, on dirait une patate et ses oreilles qui ressemblent à des feuilles de choux!  
**Un vrai pot au feu à lui tout seul! Mais bon, j'avoue qu'il est pas terrible! Alors que Harry, lui...**  
Harry est un dieu grec à côté de lui! Attends... je ne viens pas de penser ce que je pense avoir pensé !  
**Ben si, Harry est un dieu grec! Je suis en parfait accord avec toi! Manque plus que de le voir avec son costume de bain et là, crois-moi, tu vas lui sauter dessus!**  
Je perds la tête!"  
_  
Pendant cette 'conversation intérieure' de la part de Sev', le vendeur continuait de le détailler du regard. Il se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir s'en sortir avec ce type! On voyait bien qu'il avait pas l'habitude de prendre des bains de soleil! C'était plutôt des bains de lune! Enfin bon, sa réputation était quand même en jeu, il trouverait quelque chose pour ce type 'ténébreux'.

« Monsieur... Dit-il en approchant de Severus. Vous semblez avoir un corps magnifique alors il faut le mettre en valeur... Laissez-moi vous faire essayer ceci... Dit l'homme en lui tendant un maillot noir, puis il prit le bras de Severus et l'amena dans une cabine à part.

« Ne soyez pas si pudique, vous ne serez pas le premier que je verrai nu! Dit le vendeur en riant.

Il le fit se dévêtir et lui tendit le maillot...

« Cela n'ira pas... Ça cache votre beau derrière... Je vous trouve autre chose...

Et il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un autre maillot noir, mais plus fin, enveloppant bien les fesses et moulant la merveilleuse bosse de Severus, que d'ailleurs, le vendeur semblait fixer sans arrêt.

Harry s'était assis sur l'une des chaises, devant les cabines d'essayage. Il entendait Severus crier et grogner, ce qui le faisait vraiment rire. Il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier...

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il attendait, il se décida donc et dit:

« Est-ce que je pourrais voir?

Severus et le vendeur n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir terminé encore, alors il prit un magazine et commença à lire. Il y avait quelques articles intéressants, mais le plus intéressant a son avis, était de voir Severus en maillot.

Quelques instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry resta complètement abasourdit...

« Voilà! Dit le vendeur en présentant un Severus mal à l'aise. N'est-il pas magnifique! Toutes les femmes seront après lui.

Le vendeur tendit ses vêtements à Severus et le regarda un peu se rhabiller avant d'ajouter...

« Si je n'étais pas déjà en amour avec la gente masculine, je le deviendrais! Dit il en éclatant de rire en s'en allant à la caisse pour les attendre.

_" JE HAIS CE VENDEUR A LA CON ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait à me mater comme ça ! Il est pas bien ? Ma parole ! ' Vous avez de belles fesses !", J'lui foutrais bien mon pied dans les siennes, moi ! Grrrrrrrrr! Je sens que mon caractère mangemorien va resurgir d'un moment à l'autre si je ne dégages pas de là au plus vite !_  
**_Oui, mais il t'a quand même bien conseillé ! T'as vu la tête d'Harry quand y t'as vu dans ta tenue ? On aurait cru qu'il allait te bouffer tout cru ! Peut-être qu'il l'aurait fait d'ailleurs si le vendeur n'était pas présent !_**  
_Cesse de déblatérer des inepties ! Potter n'est pas gay ! Et d'ailleurs, même s'il l'était, ça ne m'intéresse pas !  
**Dit ça à ton entrejambe !**  
Hein ?"  
_  
Sévérus jeta un coup d'oeil à la partie de son anatomie en pleine...activité. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait une belle érection. Et tout ça simplement en ayant vu la tête de son petit Harry. Ca promettait, s'il était dans cet état juste en le regardant, qu'est-ce que ça serait quand il aurait son costume de bain !

_" Merlin ! HELP ME PLEASE !"_

« Vous ne vous trompez pas avec ce maillot! Dit le vendeur à Severus. Demandez à ce jeune homme, il vous a trouvé mangeable, n'est-ce pas mon petit? Fit-il en se penchant pour avoir sa réponse. N'est-ce pas qu'il est séduisant avec ce maillot? Insista-t-il.

_" Mais qu'il lui foute la paix à Potter! Pourquoi y veut l'entendre dire que je suis séduisant! C'est un vrai obsédé celui-là!  
**Tu peux parler Sev', je pense que, niveau obsession, tu as atteint le sommet de la pyramide obsessionnelle!**  
Oh, laisse-moi, je suis juste UN PEU obsédé, mais j'suis pas à parler de ça toutes les 2 secondes non plus!  
**Moui c'est vrai. Tu y penses toutes les 5 secondes !**  
Je te hais! Tiens , Pourquoi il rougit comme ça le Potter ?"_

En effet, après la question insistante du vendeur, Harry s'était senti rougir sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi. Et maintenant, Snape le regardait intensément et il rougit une fois de plus, prenant la teinte des cabines téléphoniques anglaises, autrement dit, un rouge très intense.

Voyant que Harry ne répondait pas, le 'super' vendeur le prit par le bras.

« Voyez cette chute de rein? Demanda-t-il en mettant la main de Potter dans le creux du dos de Severus. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisit CE maillot pour lui, ça ne cache rien... Enfin ça cache le principal, mais cela ne lui enlève pas son charme.. Ajouta-t-il en lâchant la main du jeune homme, s'assurant que celui-ci effleure cette paire de fesses plus qu'attirante, selon lui.

« Alors dites-moi la vérité jeune homme... N'est-ce pas à se jeter dessus?

Il ne l'avait fait parce que, surtout, cela lui avait permis de mettre ses mains baladeuses sur le corps du plus âgé, la réaction de rougeur extrêmement intense qu'il avait provoqué chez Harry n'était pas son intention, croyait-on. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil...

« Vous n'êtes pas bavard, vous! Ne soyez pas si timide, dites-le, c'est pas parce que c'est un homme et que vous en êtes un ? Apparemment cela vous dérange tellement tous les deux, que vous ne pouvez pas le complimenter... Il est beau non?

Pour être beau, Severus l'Était... Selon Harry. Mais depuis qu'il avait vu son corps, c'était à se jeter par terre... Lorsqu'il lui avait touché le dos, une drôle de sensation s'était emparée de lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Il se mordit les lèvres. Devait-il répondre à la question du vendeur ou simplement rougir et passer pour un parfait idiot?

Il soupira et prit la parole, en bégayant:

« Euh... oui... il.. est euh... hum... beau... Ce maillot... lui va très... comment dire? bien?

Harry rougit encore de plus belle... Il se leva et se rassit aussi rapidement. Son soldat brandissait le fusil... Il était très mal à l'aise, mais par chance, il croyait que personne ne l'avait vu... Mais le vendeur avait apparemment tout remarqué...

Effectivement, le vendeur avait tout vu et cela le rendit pratiquement hystérique justement...

« Je ne voudrais pas paraître indécent... Mais vous feriez mieux de rester assis quelques instants, jeune homme. Dit-il en faisant une moue espiègle.

«Votre ami vous trouve très à son goût avec ce maillot, je vous souhaite de très, très belles vacances...

Puis il partit en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry et un GRAND sourire à Severus, il les laissa seuls et mal à l'aise ensemble.

Harry ne savait pas trop comment aborder Severus...

« Alors il te plait ce maillot de bain?

Severus ne répondait pas à Harry et restait silencieux. Harry soupira et regarda ailleurs... Il voulait faire baisser son membre et pensa à McGonagall nue, ce qui fonctionna très bien. Il avait encore quelques frissons de dégoût et regardait Severus. Le pauvre était encore en maillot de bain, devant lui, et s'il regardait droit devant lui, les yeux d'Harry rencontraient une partie anatomique très virile, chez son collègue... Il décida de le regarder dans les yeux…Moins de problème d'hormones.

Il adressa un coup d'oeil a Severus et il partit rejoindre le vendeur pendant que son collègue termina de se changer.

Harry s'accouda au comptoir et laissa un soupir s'échapper de sa bouche. Le vendeur le regarda et commença à rire...

« Ça se voit, vous savez... Insinua le vendeur...Je m'appelle Steevy au fait.

Pendant que Severus se changeait, Steevy en profita...

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer? Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps?

Harry se gratta la tête, imaginez l'homme qui ressemblait à Guilderoy Lockhart, mais en plus exagéré, habillé aussi sexy qu'un homosexuel affiché pouvait l'être, les cheveux teints en blond avec du gel pour faire des pics... Comment ne pas le savoir!

« Il a l'air plutôt coincé... Commenta Steevy en regardant la salle d'essayage dans laquelle se trouvait Severus.

« Bah.. je le connais depuis mes onze ans... Ça fait environ douze ans qu'on se côtoie. C'était mon professeur de potions à Poudlard, et maintenant, nous sommes collègues de travail. J'enseigne la DFCM. Plus coincé que lui, tu meurs... Je l'ai traîné de force à venir s'acheter un maillot, il n'en avait pas!

Harry arrêta de parler, repensa à ce que Stevvy lui avait dit...

« Qu'est-ce qui se voit au juste?

Harry se tourna vers la cabine, elle était encore fermée.

Il soupira encore et regarda le blond. Il attendait la réponse, le vendeur se pencha vers lui et commença à parler d'un ton de voix qui frôlait le murmure:

« Et bien que... Il ne vous laisse pas indifférent... C'était assez évident tout à l'heure...

Puis il gloussa comme une grande folle avant de se la fermer, conscient qu'Harry ne trouvait pas ça bien drôle.

« Désolé.

« Mouais, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu... Il en met du temps lui, à se changer...

« SEVERUS, Que faites-vous? C'est long... et j'ai faim moi! s'écria Harry...

En voyant Severus revenir, enfin, Steevy se retourna vers Harry et lui sourit timidement.

« Bonnes vacances, je vous souhaite du bon temps.

Puis il partit sans même dire au revoir à Severus

Harry se retourna vers Severus. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Le vendeur était parti et cela, sans avoir fait payé Severus... C'était plus que bizarre. Harry regarda le prix du maillot de bain, prit une plume et un parchemin.

« Je vais lui écrire une note et vous mettrez l'argent sur le comptoir, non?

Severus haussa les épaules et sortit son portefeuille.

Puis Harry et lui sortirent du magasin. Son ventre gargouillait. Il avait faim…

« J'ai faim... Est-ce que ça vous dirait d'aller manger et ensuite aller faire quelques courses? J'ai besoin de crème solaire, des sandales, d'une chemise et de potions contre les nausées et les maux de têtes...

Pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans la cabine d'essayage Severus se répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots dans sa tête, ça donnait un truc un peu comme ça:

_"Il a dit qu'il me trouvait beau, il a dit qu'il me trouvait beau, il a dit qu'il me trouvait beau...  
**Oh c'est bon, je crois qu'on a compris! Au lieu de parler de ça tu devrais plutôt dire: "il avait une érection, il avait une érection!" CA, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant!**  
Tu veux bien répéter !  
**T'as très bien compris mon grand!**  
Mouais, mais si ça se trouve c'était pas moi qui l'ait provoquée mais l'autre con de vendeur à la gomme!  
**Tu t'écoutes quand tu parles ? Non mais franchement, t'as vu la gueule de se type! T'es un top modèle en comparaison!**  
Tu dit ça pour me faire plaisir pas vrai ?  
**Non, pour ce qui est du plaisir, je laisse Harry s'en charger!**  
T'es vraiment intenable!_  
**_Je sais, mais j'aime t'emmerder et te faire comprendre les sentiments qui t'animent envers Ryry et vice-versa._**  
_En attendant, il faut que je trouve le moyen de faire payer Potter pour m'avoir emmené dans cet endroit révoltant et pour m'avoir fait perdre tous mes moyens! A mon tour de lui faire tourner la tête!_  
**_Bien parlé mon grand! Et je crois que je connais l'endroit idéal pour ça! »  
_**  
Harry commença à se diriger vers le château mais Severus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il traîna Harry sur une bonne centaine de mètres et lui fit prendre de nombreuses petites ruelles pour enfin déboucher sur une place assez peu fréquentée. Puis il l'emmena vers un endroit qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement.

"Voilà mon cher Potter! Vu que vous m'avez aidé à me débarrasser de ma pudeur en me traînant de force dans ce lieu cauchemardesque, c'est à moi de vous rendre la pareille!"

Harry était scotché. Son collègue venait ni plus ni moins de l'entraîner dans un véritable lieu de débauche...

UN SEX SHOP!

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé et que vous suivrez la fic.  
On aime beaucoup délirer, mais n'ayez crainte, on se reprend vite ! À la prochaine ! 

Les membres de Slash Boulevard-


	2. Sex shop, pharmacie et pensées lubriques

Notre second chapitre, c'est trop merveilleux non? Lol, allez marrez vous bien!

Auteurs: Camdark et Phobia

Roles secondaires: SNAPESLOVE

Mise en page et correction: Nardy

Rating: R

Pairing: Sévérus/Harry

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à madame JKR

Note de l'administrateur de SlashBoulevard: Notre Nardy adorée n'a pas tardée et on la remercie toutes pour la correction de ces chapitres...Parce que si vous voyez l'état de la fic sur le forum, on fait pitié! ( Bon c'est vrai qu'on s'amuse au travers héhéhé!)

_

* * *

**Sex shop, Pharmacie et pensées lubriques**_

Sévérus poussa Harry à l'intérieur de la boutique et le suivit.

« Bonjours messieurs... Fit une grande et jeune femme aux cheveux châtain, bien habillée, avec un sourire à faire tomber n'importe quel sorcier.

« Je peux vous aider, ou je vous laisse regarder d'abord? Demanda-t-elle très poliment.

À croire que les sex shop avaient plus de classe que les magasins de maillots...  
La jeune femme ne fit même pas allusion au fait que les deux hommes étaient probablement ensemble... On n'entre pas dans un sex shop avec un autre homme aussi facilement que ça, mais comme le plus jeune avait l'air tétanisé, peut-être que le plus vieux des deux l'avait emmené ici pour l'aider à conquérir une douce demoiselle... Ouais, c'était probablement ça, la jeune dame s'avança vers Harry et lui sourit gentiment...

« Nous avons des huiles de massages relaxantes et très agréable à étaler, puis-je vous conseiller?  
« Si nous sommes là, c'est parce que ce jeune homme ici présent se pose des questions sur son orientation sexuelle et j'aimerais savoir si vous pouviez l'aider à répondre à ses interrogations.  
_**"Tu sais que t'es sadique toi ?**  
Sadique moi ? Non! Je suis au contraire très sympathique. La preuve, je veux aider Potter à résoudre son problème.  
**Mais de quoi tu causes !** **Harry t'a rien demandé! Et en plus, je suis sûr qu'il sait déjà quelle est son orientation!**  
Pourrais-tu, je te prie, faire des phrases dans un langage un peu plus soutenu ? Et puis, je fais ce que je veux! Je suis certain que Potter me remerciera plus tard.  
**Mais bien sûr, et Rusard va se mettre à danser la lambada devant Dumbledore**!  
Et pourquoi pas ! Bon, de toute manière, c'était juste une simple vengeance pour le coup du magasin de maillots, mais si en plus cette vengeance me permet de connaître les goûts de Potter dans ce domaine, je ne vais pas me gêner!  
**Irrécupérable! Ce type est irrécupérable!**  
C'est pas toi qu'est censé être la perverse ? Je te trouve un peu trop prude pour ton rôle!**  
Aucun commentaire** "_

Après que Severus eut expliqué la raison de leur présence dans cet endroit, Harry avait reprit la jolie couleur tomate qu'il arborait avant, dans le magasin de maillots de bain.  
Il ne savait plus où se mettre apparemment. La vendeuse, elle, était tout sourire.

« Et vous êtes ici pour l'aider à trouver? C'est très gentil à vous. Dit la jeune femme.Quel est votre nom?

Après s'être un peu présentés, (uniquement les prénoms, bien sûr,) à la jeune femme, celle ci n'était guère plus avancée : elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, elle n'était pas psy...

« J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu doutes de ton orientation, cela pourra aider... Dit-elle d'une voix douce, sans vouloir le brusquer.

Harry ne savait pas trop pourquoi Severus avait dit cela. Il connaissait son orientation depuis belle lurette déjà... Mais cette demoiselle avait l'air très gentille et semblait vouloir l'aider...

« Eh bien... je crois savoir où j'en suis... Ce que je veux dire... J'aime bien... les... Euh... hommes, sans trop vouloir vous gêner. Les filles ne m'intéressent, sexuellement parlant, je vous assure, pas vraiment ces temps ci...Quoi que... j'en sais rien, je crois bien être attiré par les hommes c'est tout !

Severus le regardait, les yeux grands ouverts et la vendeuse, elle, souriait discrètement! Harry soupira et se dirigea vers les huiles de massages. Il y en avait de toutes sortes: Caramel, chocolat, tarte au sucre, fromage, rose, épinette, pétrole, limace, poivre, tournesol, et même à la poutine...

Il avait du mal à choisir et fit un signe à Severus, qui regardait les accessoires sados masos, pour qu'il vienne jeter un coup d'oeil...

« Euhhh... Je crois que c'est assez clair... Passons à autre chose voulez-vous... Dit-elle, en rejoignant Harry, amusée par la façon qu'avait eue le jeune homme de s'échapper après son aveu. Ah, les huiles... Vous avez un partenaire pour les utiliser? Sinon... Tout seul... C'est pas trop la joie.

Elle ne lâchait pas Sévérus du regard malgré tout :

« Monsieur? Je vous déconseille ce fouet, il a le défaut de fendre la peau au moindre coup, c'est bien dommage, il est très beau je suis d'accord. Dit-elle en regardant Severus du coin de l'oeil.

Harry riait dans sa barbe.  
Severus regardait les fouets et les menottes.Mais avec qui, allait-il utiliser cela? Harry eut une mauvaise intuition... Et si c'était avec lui? Oh non, sûrement pas... Quoi que...

« C'est vrai, mademoiselle, je n'ai pas de partenaire... Mais, (Harry baissa la voix) nous partons en voyage dans quelques heures, et…si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil. Pourriez-vous vous renseigner sur ses goût préférés, s'il vous plait, car si je lui demande, il ne voudra rien me dire...

La vendeuse lui fit un clin d'oeil et se rendit près de Severus, qui s'était un peu éloigné dans la boutique et examinait différentes potions de désir...

« Vous voudriez que je vous conseille? Demanda-t-elle. Prévoyez-vous quelque chose en particulier?

Severus continuait à regarder sans dire un mot.

« Qu'aimez-vous au juste?

_« Dois-je le lui dire ? Je n'ai pas confiance. Je n'aime pas son sourire niais. Ca me fait peur.  
**Rohlala, c'est rien qu'une petite vendeuse de rien du tout, elle va pas te bouffer!**  
Peut-être, mais elle m'inspire pas confiance quand même. C'est la première fois que je la vois ici. Bon allez! Je tente ma chance. »_

« Et bien Mademoiselle, je prévois en effet quelque chose d'assez particulier. Comme vous le savez, c'est bientôt Noël et je tenais à faire une petite surprise à ce jeune homme ici présent. Je me demandais si vous pourriez vous renseigner sur ses goûts, car je ne les connais malheureusement pas.

_**« T'aurais pas oublié de lui dire un truc ?**  
Quoi donc ?  
**Ben par exemple, que ce jeune homme, comme tu dis, t'intéresse au plus haut point et que tu veux t'le faire ?**  
Cesse de dire des conneries un peu! Je ne veux pas m'le faire, comme tu dis si bien, mais je veux qu'il soit à moi pour le restant de mes jours!  
**Ah, donc t'avoue que t'as le béguin pour ce cher Ryry! C'est super, et moi qui croyais que t'étais trop coincé et têtu pour te l'avouer.**  
Je me passerais de tes commentaires constructifs, merci! »_

La vendeuse n'en menait pas large, elle avait maintenant, deux clients à contenter. Elle regarda Severus et se dit qu'elle aurait sans doute plus de chance de connaître les goûts du plus jeune, que de cet homme à l'aspect froid et distant. Elle rejoignit donc Harry.

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne crois rien pouvoir soutirer à cet homme... Dit-elle à Harry, espérant qu'il abandonne. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas retourner voir Severus avant d'avoir une réponse pour lui, peut-être ainsi, ensuite, l'homme lui dirait à son tour ce qui le contenterait.

« Mais, vous, dites-moi ce que vous aimez, je vais vous aider à trouver quelque chose...

Elle ne voulait pas dire ni à Harry, ni à Severus que chacun lui avait demandé la même chose, sinon ce serait le malaise total, pour elle surtout.

« Mais j'ai cru voir que les huiles semblaient vous intéresser tout à l'heure... Ou, était-ce pour vous éloigner un peu? Il y a ici sûrement quelque chose qui vous plairait... Dit-elle en l'emmenant un peu plus loin dans la boutique...

De cette façon, elle saurait et pourrait aller le dire à l'homme en noir, et bien sûr, revenir avec une réponse pour le plus jeune.

Harry se laissait guider par la vendeuse. Elle lui fit traverser le magasin, en lui expliquant les différentes actions que certains articles provoquaient.

Il y avait des condoms grossissants, des lubrifiants qui faisaient durer l'érection plus longtemps, des menottes qui ne libéraient le détenu qu'après avoir eu l'orgasme, si non, la personne restait attachée pour longtemps, et c...  
Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait... Les menottes avaient l'air bien... Comme ça il pourrait menotter Severus et lui faire l'amour, sans qu'il puisse sans aller. Il laissait échapper des petits commentaires qui aidaient beaucoup la vendeuse.

Du genre : « Oh... Et comment ça marche ce truc? Il a l'air bien! Pourtant je n'ai jamais vu de vibrateur comme ça...  
Mais Harry revenait toujours vers les huiles!  
« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, mais ces temps-ci-ci, j'ai un de ces mal de dos... Un massage me ferait peut-être du bien... Marmonna-t-il.   
Enfin bref, Harry avait des vues sur quelques trucs, la vendeuse le laissa faire ses choix et retourna voir Severus.

« Voilà, il a mal au dos et il aimerait beaucoup un massage. Dit-elle le plus vite possible à voix basse, au cas où Harry viendrait dans le coin, mais il restait près des huiles.

« Dites-moi, ces menottes que vous avez l'air de regarder tout le temps... Reprit elle. Elles sont spéciales... Elles emprisonnent la personne en serrant bien, mais l'autre ne les sent pas.

Elle se demandait bien si c'était prudent de lui dire tout cela, après tout, le jeune homme avait l'air un peu sensible...

« Mais je suis certain que si vous lui achetez ces huiles... Dit-elle en pointant l'étagère...Vous serez bien plus gagnant dans votre approche...

Elle se redirigea vers Harry...

« Jeune homme, vous pouvez passer en douce et attraper ces menottes, les noires avec l'étiquette rouge... C'est ce que je crois être parfait pour lui.

Elle lui sourit et attendit, ne pouvant pas faire grand chose de plus.

Discrètement, il alla prendre la paire de menottes, qu'il dissimula sous un paquet de préservatifs, pour que Severus ne puisse les voir et il alla payer. Il fit un clin d'oeil à la vendeuse et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Je m'en vais à la pharmacie, rejoignez-moi là bas!

Et il partit avant que Severus ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.  
Il faisait encore plus froid que tout à l'heure à l'extérieur.  
Harry resserra sa cape et se mit à marcher, en direction de la pharmacie. Il se dirigea vers le rayon des crèmes solaires, il prit la moins chère (bah quoi, les menottes lui avaient coûté plus cher que prévu) et se dirigea vers le département des potions.  
Il attendait Severus là, car le seul, qui pouvait bien le conseiller dans l'achat de potions, car c'était bien lui : le Potion Master!

Notre chère vendeuse regarda Harry quitter la place avec un sourire, puis se retourna vers Severus qui arrivait à la caisse...

« Alors, vous avez fait votre choix?

« Oui, je vais prendre ceci !

Severus lui tendit un magnifique fouet en cuir, (il avait bien l'intention de l'utiliser avant la fin de ses vacances.) Il déposa le fouet sur le comptoir et se dirigea du côté des huiles de massage, il en prit trois sortes qu'il appréciait particulièrement: fleur d'oranger, rosée du matin et chocolat... Il revint auprès de la vendeuse et lui tendit les huiles._  
_

_" J'aime vraiment pas le sourire de cette vendeuse! Elle sait un truc que je sais pas, j'en suis sûr!  
**T'es parano ma parole, elle a bien le droit de sourire la pauvre, ça doit pas être toujours amusant de travailler ici! Je suis certaine qu'elle voit des drôles de zigotos parfois! Brrr, rien que d'y penser, ça me donne des idées!**  
Ben voyons, la voilà repartie pour un tour.  
**Quoi ! Laisses moi au moins le droit de te créer de nouveaux fantasmes! C'est ma seule joie sur cette terre! Ou plutôt dans cette tête.**  
Mouais, mais alors évite de me créer des fantasmes un peu trop...fantasmagorique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
**Je vois pas non.**  
Je veux dire, que je ne tiens pas à avoir une érection toute les cinq minutes à cause de toi! T'as compris là !  
**Reçu 5/5 Chef!**  
Bien, parfait! »_

Il paya ses achats et se rendit à la pharmacie. Il rejoignit Potter dans la section des potions afin de lui conseiller les meilleures possible.

« Alors Potter, vous auriez besoin de quel genre de potion ?

Évidemment, un employé de la pharmacie s'avança vers eux.

« Bonjour, je peux faire quelque chose?

« Non merci, ça ira, grogna Sévérus, je pourrais parfaitement m'en charger seul!_  
_

_« Non mais! Il avait besoin de venir nous déranger? Je n'ai pas le doit à un peu d'intimité de temps en temps ?  
**D'accord avec toi vieux frère! Si t'arrives jamais à te retrouver seul avec Ryry, comment tu** **vas pouvoir le soumettre à ta volonté et lui faire l'amour comme une bête ! Rien que de penser à ce magnifique corps entièrement soumis, j'en bave!**  
Arrête de m'envoyer des images! Je sens que ton copain du troisième se réveille!_  
**_Oups, désolée!_**

Severus était devenu légèrement rouge en raison de la chaleur qu'il sentait monter dans son bas ventre, il tenta donc de se concentrer sur la multitude de potions qui se présentaient à ses yeux.  
Malheureusement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards en coin au jeune homme à ses côtés et donc, son érection, loin de régresser, prenait de l'ampleur… Il décida de s'éclipser un moment afin de retrouver ses esprits, il laissa donc Harry seul, avec le pharmacien.

Harry se dit qu'il fallait toujours de Severus s'en aille lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui, alors il s'entretint donc avec le pharmacien.  
« Euh... J'aurais besoin d'aide concernant les potions. Je voudrais savoir s'il y a des effets secondaires pour certaines potions en particulier. En bref, je voudrais de bonnes potions contre le mal de tête, les nausées et peut-être contre la diarrhée et la constipation, je vais en voyage, alors je veux être préventif! dit rapidement Harry.

Le pharmacien lui indiqua quelques potions, qui lui semblaient être bonnes et sans effets secondaires, excepté celle contre la diarrhée, qui pouvait agir en tant qu'aphrodisiaque...( ?)

Mais le pharmacien se ravisa, et il lui donna une potion qui englobait tout, incluant l'effet d'aphrodisiaque malheureusement... Ou heureusement.

« Je vous conseille aussi ceci. Dit-il en lui tendant un autre flacon. Ça calme les... comment dire... Je ne voudrais pas vous choquer. Ça calme les ardeurs, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Pour votre ami... Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais... bon... Je vous laisse avec ça...

Harry se dit que si le pharmacien lui avait donné cette potion, c'était pour le bien de Severus. Il lut le contenu du texte, collé sur la bouteille. _  
_

_Libido Plus ou moins!  
Vous souffrez d'une trop grande libido? Vous bandez souvent, en surtout lors de moments embarrassants? Vous avez des troubles sexuels? Alors ceci est pour VOUS!  
Eh bien OUI! Avec cette puissante potion, faite a partir d'herbes amérindiennes du Canada, vous n'aurez plus ces problèmes, qui peuvent vous gêner!  
Le but de cette potion est de faire diminuer vos pulsions sexuelles sans toutefois les apaiser. Ce que nous voulons dire, c'est que vous n'aurez plus érections, dans des lieux publics, ou à toute heure du jour! Plus de problèmes, mais toujours une vie sexuelle variée et plaisante! Car avec ceci, vous augmentez aussi vos performances au lit! _

Harry regardait la bouteille, complètement sidéré! Il toussota, et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être, lui aussi, en prendre...  
Severus revint une fois son...problème arrangé.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir faussé compagnie Potter. J'espère que vous avez tout de même trouvé votre bonheur! Bien que je doute fort que ce pharmacien ait pu vous être d'une quelconque aide.

« Si, si, il m'a été d'une grande aide, dit Harry pensivement, en se dirigeant vers la caisse. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allé faire?

« Je suis simplement sorti prendre l'air Potter! L'odeur de la pharmacie m'a quelque peu retourné l'estomac.

_**« C'est pas vraiment l'estomac qu'a été retourné!**  
Oh ça va, la ferme!"_

« Au fait, le pharmacien m'a remis quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider... Lui dit Harry en lui tendant la bouteille, avec un petit sourire narquois.

Severus décida de se concentrer sur la bouteille que lui avait donnée Potter. Dès qu'il eut posé ses yeux sur les premiers mots, il se sentit très, mais alors très, légèrement rougir. Il parvint à garder tout son sang froid pour éviter de mourir de honte._  
_

_« Pourquoi Potter m'a donné CA ! Est-ce qu'il se serait rendu compte de quelque chose avant que je sorte dehors ? Mais non, impossible, il est trop...trop Potter! Peut-être qu'il essaye de me faire passer un message, mais lequel ?  
**Ben peut-être bien qu'il sait tout et qu'il tient pas à ce que tu te ridiculises en public. Ou peut-être qu'il veut te dire qu'il faut que tu apprennes à calmer tes ardeurs. Ou bien encore, que c'est une invitation à le prendre tout de suite contre un mur en sortant d'ici.**  
Ne rêve pas trop. Je te rappelle qu'il est question de Potter ici. Jamais il n'aurait ce genre de penser! C'est trop Serpentard!  
**Ben justement, c'est pour te plaire encore plus. Mais tu sais, peut-être que la meilleure façon de connaître sa pensée, c'est encore de le lui demander ?**  
T'as raison. »_

Severus s'avança lentement vers Potter et lui demanda de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

« Dîtes-moi Mr Potter. En quel honneur m'offrez-vous cette potion? Ne me dîtes rien, je vais trouver tout seul. Vous vous êtes dit que se serait bien que mes performances au lit soient accrues! C'est bien cela n'est-ce pas ? Pour votre information Harry, mes performances au lit sont excellentes. Vous pourrez en juger par vous même si cela vous fait plaisir.

Il était à présent juste à côté de l'oreille de Harry. Ce dernier put nettement sentir, en raison de leur proximité, l'érection de Severus.  
La seule pensée qu'il avait en ce moment c'était "Comme elle est grosse!".

_« Finalement, peut-être que Potter a bien fait de me donner cette potion"._

Ce fut la dernière pensée cohérente de Severus avant qu'il ne sente quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse._  
_

_« OH - MON - DIEU! Potter a une érection, une érection, une érection, une érection...".  
Oh mon dieu! Je devrais vraiment prendre cette pilule! Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? Bon, pense à Hagrid en slip! Bon là ça va mieux, tout est redevenu normal... tu es bien descendu là...  
_  
Harry se recula vivement et regardait Severus. Il y avait de l'incertitude dans son regard. Il ne savait plus ou il en était: Est-ce qu'il l'aimait? Il n'en savait rien, mais il allait bien le voir, une fois rendus en république dominicaine et non ici, sur le chemin de traverse!  
Du coup, il se mit à le tutoyer pour de bon.

« Severus, ce n'est pas le moment! Tu le sais très bien! Tu sais, que nous n'avons même pas encore mangé! Il est déjà une heure et demie passée! Je connais un resto, il a l'air bien...

La déception se lisait dans le regard du professeur de potions, alors Harry s'approcha plus prés de lui et lui donna un baiser sur la joue et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

« Nous avons tout un voyage, pour penser à ces choses-là, Sev, mais pour le moment... j'ai faim!

Il se recula, tourna, prit la main de Severus et se dirigea vers un restaurent...

Une seule et unique pensée tournoyait sans cesse dans l'esprit chaotique, et pour l'instant caverneux, de notre très cher Sévérus:_  
_

_"Il m'a embrassé sur la joue!"._

Il suivit donc Harry sans faire le moindre commentaire et bientôt, ils retrouvèrent assis l'un en face de l'autre à une table d'un restaurant dont Severus ignorait totalement le nom. Et d'ailleurs, il s'en foutait complètement!_  
_

_" Bon, reprenons nous et trouvons quelque chose à dire!  
**Et si possible que se soit intéressant**  
Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné! Retourne dans ta crasse cérébrale!  
**Ouh, mais c'est qu'il est de mauvais poil dit donc! Pourtant, tu devrais être heureux, Potter vient tout de même de te démontrer qu'il n'était pas insensible à ton charme!**  
Justement, j'aimerais que tu me laisses tranquille, afin que je réfléchisse à la meilleure chose à faire!  
**T'as qu'à lui faire du pied!**  
Je t'ai dit de dégager!  
**Bon, ça va, je m'en vais!**  
Très bien!"_

Severus réfléchissait à toute vapeur. Que pouvait-t-il bien faire pour attirer de nouveau le regard du beau brun sur lui ? Car en ce moment, Harry était bien plus préoccupé dans sa recherche d'un serveur, que par le somptueux spécimen mâle en face de lui. Et ça emmerdait ledit mâle, qui réfléchissait toujours

_« Mais après tout, peut-être que lui faire du pied, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça ! »_

Il se mit donc, le plus discrètement possible, à la recherche, non pas d'un serveur, mais du pied de son ancien élève. Il le trouva enfin, après s'être cogné contre le pied, non pas de Potter, mais de la table, s'attirant de ce fait le regard de quelques personnes qui avaient entendu son cri d'homme de la jungle « WHOUAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ ! » Mais que le petit brun n'avait pas entendu lui, car toujours à scanner le resto dans le vain espoir de trouver un serveur (ou dans son cas, un sauveur), pour pouvoir enfin satisfaire son appétit d'ogre boulimique. Bref, Sévérus était en ce moment même en train de frotter sa jambe contre celle de Potter, espérant attirer son attention. Malheureusement pour lui, le Sauveur du monde n'avait nullement remarqué ce pied caressant le sien, car il venait juste de repérer un serveur et avait bondi de sa chaise dans le but d'alpaguer le pauvre serveur qui n'avait rien vu venir, lui._  
_

_« Je l'aurais, je ne sais pas encore comment, mais un jour, il sera entièrement soumis à mon bon vouloir!"_

Le dit serveur revint sur ses pas et trébucha sur l'autre pied de Severus, mais ne tomba pas au sol heureusement, et se rattrapa de son mieux, à son client ténébreux.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir vu. S'excusa-t-il avant de prendre les deux menus sur la table. Vous avez fait votre choix, messieurs?

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs était tout rouge, le serveur se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se passer avec lui, peut-être une légère montée de pression... Mais s'il avait su, il aurait probablement ri à en pleurer.

« Monsieur, souhaiteriez-vous un peu d'eau froide, vous ne me semblez pas bien du tout...

Le serveur pria pour que ce ne soit pas l'allure naturelle de l'homme, parce qu'il aurait été plus qu'embarrassé.

_« Comment a-t-il osé ! Comment ce serveur à la noix à-t-il osé me toucher à CET endroit! MAIS BORDEL, COMMENT IL PEUT ME PROPOSER UN VERRE D'EAU ALORS QUE CE CRETIN VIENT JUSTE DE METTRE SA MAIN SUR MON SEXE POUR NE PAS SE CASSER LA GUEULE SUR LE TAPIS! IL A RIEN VU OU QUOI !  
**Ben, faut croire que non ! Mais Ryry, lui, il semble l'avoir remarquer.**  
Comment tu sais ça toi ?  
**Suffit de regarder sa tête pour voir qu'il a envie de sauter à la gorge du serveur pour avoir pu te toucher à l'endroit qui lui est exclusivement réservé.**  
Mouais, mais si ce n'était pas ça ?  
**Ben, c'est soit ça, soit c'est parce que le serveur vient de lui retirer le menu des mains et qu'en plus, il a oublié d'apporter le pain. Un Ryry qui a faim, c'est comme une bête féroce qu'y aurait pas mangée depuis un mois, faut surtout pas lui ôter le pain de la bouche.**  
Tu sais que ça n'a aucune logique ce que tu viens de dire ?  
**Oui, mais ça m'a fait passer le temps.Pendant ce temps-là le serveur te regarde toujours pour savoir si t'as choisi ce que t'allais prendre.**  
Tu crois que si je lui dis que je vais prendre Potter ça marcherait ?  
**Je crois pas non, prend plutôt du poulet!**  
T'as raison, c'est plus sage."_

Le regard assassin du professeur fit réaliser au serveur la bourde qu'il venait de commettre et il rougit en croisant le regard du jeune homme qui accompagnait sa victime. L'homme fit sa commande, il prit donc le poulet et Harry lui...prit ses jambes à son cou.

_« Mais, il va où ?"_

Harry se levait. Il avait besoin d'aller... aux toilettes. Il était bien trop pressé pour le dire à Severus et s'éloigna rapidement, vers les salles de bains. Trop pressé il entra dans la première salle qu'il vit. Tout était rose, et ça sentait le parfum. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, quand il vit qu'il n'y avait pas d'urinoirs et qu'une fille sortait d'une cabine.

_"Oh, mais c'est quoi cette zone! Oh non, une salle de bain pour filles! Là j'ai l'air vraiment cave... Oh fuck, il faut que je m'en aille avant qu'elles ne commencent toutes à crier comme des hystériques!Que dirait Sev si je lui disais ou je me trouve... Il rirait sûrement de moi... Ah, Severus,... Bon il faut que je sorte d'ici et arrête de fantasmer! _

Alors il sortit aussi vite qu'il ne le pût et alla à côté. Bon là, il était dans la bonne salle…Il alla se laver les mains et sortit. Il se dirigea ensuite, vers le bar.

« Bonjour, deux martini s'il vous plait, demanda Harry au barman.

Le Barman lui prépara ce qu'il lui avait demandé et Harry prit les verres. Il fit très attention, pour ne pas les renverser et se dirigea vers sa table. Il déposa les verres et sourit à Severus. Ce dernier avait ouvert grand les yeux...

« Je suis allé aux toilettes, c'était si pressant que je n'ai pu te le dire, désolé…Tu aimes les Martini j'espère?

Le serveur s'était éclipsé, le temps de redonner la chance à l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs de se remettre de son geste fautif... Il était mal à l'aise, mais il revint tout de même...

« Vous... Vous avez fait votre choix?

Puis il réfléchit...

« Pour réparer ma maladresse, le repas sera à mes frais, je suis sincèrement désolé, veuillez acceptez mes excuses s'il vous plaît.

Harry regarda Severus avec insistance. _Il ne peut quand même pas refuser son offre quand même! Franchement, Severus, accepte ses excuses! Allez bel homme de mes rêves, si tu les acceptes, tu auras une petite gâterie..._Harry riait intérieurement.

Severus n'avait pas encore répondu au jeune serveur, alors Harry lui donna un coup de pied, en dessous de la table. Severus se retourna vivement vers Harry qui lui fit un regard qui signifiait _« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pauvre idiot? »_ Severus soupira et se retourna vers le serveur...

Heureusement qu'il s'était retourné, car le garçon était sur le point de partir.

« J'accepte vos excuses, je ferais comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé; si vous faites de même bien entendu.

Il avait prit une voix qui signifiait _"raconte ça à qui que se soit et je t'écorche vif puis j'te plonge dans de l'eau bouillante"._ Le serveur acquiesça et s'apprêtait à prendre leur commande lorsque Severus le coupa.

« Et laissez tomber pour les frais, c'est moi qui paierai. Nous allons prendre du poulet à la bière. Si cela te convient Harry.

_« Merde! Je viens de l'appeler par son prénom! Mais quel con! Non, surtout je ne dois rien laisser paraître! Allez, on se reprend en main"._

Harry fit signe qu'il était d'accord tandis qu'une infime rougeur prenait place sur ses pommettes.

_" J'ai envie de l'embrasser! Tu crois que je peux ?  
**Pfff, même si je te disais oui, tu m'écouterais pas, alors, fais ce que tu veux!**  
Mais dis moi, tu ne serais pas en train de bouder ?  
**Si! Tu m'as fais beaucoup de peine! Snif!**  
Oh, allez quoi, pardonnes moi.  
**Nan, j'ai pas envie!**  
Et si je te promet que lorsque l'on sortira du resto j'embrasse Harry ?  
**Mmmmh, nan!**  
Et si alors, je te permets de me créer tous les fantasmes que tu veux ?  
**Alors là, c'est ok! Je t'aime Sev'**  
N'en fait pas trop non plus_!".

Le serveur revint quelques temps plus tard avec leur commande. Pendant ce temps là, Severus avait repris sa douce caresse sur le pied de Potter et celui ci cette fois, pouvait parfaitement le sentir se frotter contre sa jambe.  
Il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire il avait l'air d'adorer ça. Sev' était sûr que si Harry avait été un chat, il aurait ronronné de plaisir.

« Bon appétit Harry!

Harry avait des frissons. Severus avait frotté sa jambe à la sienne. Il s'était retenu pour ne pas gémir, pendant tout ce temps. Il l'avait regardé avec insistance, mais le serveur était arrivé et avait brisé le moment particulier. Il avait commencé à manger, en silence. De temps à autre, ils se regardaient, et souriaient, timidement. Les joues d'Harry commencèrent à prendre une jolie teinte rosée...

Le repas terminé, Severus paya la facture et ils sortirent à l'extérieur.

_"Peut être devrais-je l'embrasser... Juste un baiser, rien de plus. LE reste, je vais attendre là bas, au chaud, dans le sud. Regarde le, Harry,il est si beau. La neige tombe sur ses cheveux et ses joues sont rosies par le froid, il a l'air beaucoup moins sévère comme ça... Il est si séduisant... Bah je me lance, après tout, est-ce que j'ai quelque chose à y perdre? Euh... non! _ Harry s'approcha doucement de son collègue. Ce dernier ce retourna et vit que la bouche du jeune homme n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Harry avança la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et se recula.

« Merci pour...

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir ce qu'il avait à dire, la bouche de Severus vint s'emparer de la sienne. Le baiser se fit plus insistant, alors Harry répondit, et ouvrit lentement sa bouche pour que sa langue puisse partir à la recherche d'une autre, mais il se ravisa en se disant, qu'il était toujours à Londres, sur le chemin de traverse, et que n'importe qui pouvait le voir embrasser le professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard. Alors, il se décolla de Severus et murmura:

« Je suis désolé.

* * *

Même que c'est pas moi pour une fois... ( a dit Nardy)

Bisous

z'avez aimé notre chapitre? Une petite review pour nous le dire? Les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 2 seont au début du 3! Venez participer à nos RPG qui seront publiées, on a de la place pour tout le monde!

"**L'équipe de Slash Boulevard"**


	3. Destination: Paradis

_**Disclaimer: Les persos ne nous appartiennent pas.  
**_

**_Auteurs: CamDark et Phobia._**

**_Rôles secondaires: SNAPESLOVE_**

**_Correctrice: Nardy_**

**_Bonne lecture. _**

_**

* * *

Destination : Paradis **_

_« Je suis désolé…_

Harry baissa la tête, mais une main la remonta et caressa sa joue...

« Ce n'est rien, nous avons tout le temps pour ces choses là.  
_  
« Je sens que je vais m'évanouir. P'tain, il m'a embrassé! J'arrive pas à y croire! Et qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien!  
_**_  
J'en suis encore tout retourné! Il est entreprenant le tit Ryry! Ha, quel dommage qu'ilait pas continué!_**

_Faut le comprendre, n'importe qui pourrait nous voir. Moi qui n'ai jamais aimé être le centre d'attention, j'aurais été gâté! Imagine le titre de la Gazette demain "Incroyable mais vrai! Notre Sauveur Harry Potter se tape Severus Snape, le professeur le plus redouté de Poudlard!" C'est franchement pas génial »"._

Severus fit un magnifique sourire à Harry et lui entoura la taille de son bras. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le chemin du retour avec leurs achats.

Quelques heures plus tard, vers dix heures du soir, Harry, bagage à la main, (non, plutôt par terre…) attendait patiemment Severus, dans le Hall d'entrée. Dumbledore devait arriver, lui aussi, dans quelques minutes. Harry soupira et pensa à ce qui s'était passé dans la journée... Et ce n'était qu'un simple avant goût de ce qui allait se passer pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Harry fut tiré de sa rêverie par Severus qui apparut à l'entrée des cachots.Severus lui sourit, et se dirigea vers lui. Dumbledore aussi arriva avec un chapeau.

« _Ça doit être le portoloin_ pensa Harry.

Dumbledore leur fit quelques recommandations et quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent près de l'aéroport de Londres. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée et Harry se dirigea vers un comptoir. Une hôtesse prit leurs bagages et les mit sur un tapis. Severus regardait son bagage s'en aller. Il ne comprenait rien! Mais Harry lui donna un coup de coude en lui murmurant "Je t'expliquerai plus tard..."

Puis ils allèrent se chercher un café dans une cafétéria.

"Il faut attendre qu'ils ouvrent la porte d'embarquement, ensuite nous irons aux douanes et nous serons prêts à nous diriger vers l'avion. Mais, je t'avertis, ça risque d'être long...

Avant que Severus ne lui pose la question à propos des bagages, Harry lui expliqua:

Tes bagages sont en sûreté Severus. L'hôtesse les a mit sur le tapis, pour qu'ils descendent vers un contrôleur, qui va les placer dans la soute à bagages de notre avion... Je crois...

Severus acquiesça. Un homme parla dans un interphone: Vol KJ758200, les portes sont désormais ouvertes, veuillez vous diriger vers les portes, pour le vol KJ758200 Londres-République Dominicaine. Merci.

"Viens Severus, c'est notre vol.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les portes, et allèrent aux douanes.

"Sors ton passeport veux-tu.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Il y avait deux hommes énormes à côté de la porte.

Une femme aux cheveux rouge indiqua à Harry de déposer son sac sur le petit tapis roulant où elle pouvait voir à l'intérieur de celui ci grâce aux rayons X. Ensuite il passa sous le détecteur de métal. La femme lui redonna son sac. C'était maintenant le tour de Severus...

« _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ! _

**_Ben tu fais comme Ryry et tu passes sous cette drôle de porte!_**

_J'ai peur! »_

Severus prit son courage à deux mains et passa sous la porte, qui se mit aussitôt à sonner.

Severus fit un bond vertigineux, signe de son immense surprise. Il était devenu blême.

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... »._

Le maître des potions n'en menait pas large. Il était terrorisé, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Un contrôleur s'approcha de lui et lui demanda de vider ses poches. Severus s'exécuta et retira tout ce que contenait les poches de son jeans. Et oui, le pauvre Sev' avait du s'habiller à la moldu et autant dire...que ça lui allait comme un gant! Il avait revêtu un jeans, noir pour ne pas changer, ainsi qu'une chemise, noire elle aussi, près du corps, dont les trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Il enleva donc tout ce que contenaient ses poches. C'est à dire pas grand-chose, à part un petit paquet de couleur rouge. Le contrôleur lui demanda ce qu'il contenait et Severus jeta un regard de biais à Harry qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il souffla donc à l'oreille de l'homme:

« C'est un cadeau pour le jeune homme qui est passé juste avant moi, mais je souhaiterais qu'il ne soit pas au courant.

L'homme le détailla un instant du regard. Ce type avait l'air sincère selon lui. Il le laissa donc passer pour reprendre son sac.

Harry et Severus se dirigèrent vers la passerelle qui les mènerait à bord de l'avion, ils passèrent d'abord devant un comptoir où ils donnèrent leur billet d'embarquement. Une fois dans l'avion, les choses commencèrent à se gâter. Severus était tellement pâle qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec la neige au dehors. Harry lui tapota doucement le bras pour le rassurer, mais ça ne semblait pas fonctionner du tout.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là! Maman au secours! Pourquoi on nous attache ? Ils ont peur qu'on s'enfuie ? C'est quoi toute ces lumières ? Et cette tablette devant, elle sert à quoi ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'y a tout qui vibre ? _

_**Je crois qu'on avance**_

_Mais on va où comme ça ? Il va rouler jusqu'en République Dominicaine ? Pourquoi on accélère tout d'un coup ? Mais...ON S'ENVOLE! »_

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

« Severus, calmes toi. Lui dit gentiment Harry. Ce n'est rien. Imagine toi que tu voles, sur un balai.

Mais Harry eut un flash. Lorsqu'il avait quinze ans, il avait regardé dans la pensine de Severus et il l'avait vu essayant de monter sur un balai, incapable... _Putain de Merde... Il faut que je le calme. Il va y avoir un film dans pas grand temps, ça va peut-être marcher... Mais en attendant... Et si je l'embrassais! Oui! Tu es vraiment brillant Harry! _

« Severus... regarde moi.

Severus qui était cramponné au siège, tourna difficilement la tête. Harry s'approcha, et lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Chutttttttt... Regarde, tu peux détacher ta ceinture maintenant. Détends toi, nous allons arriver dans sept heures, alors, rien ne sert de paniquer. Essaie peut-être de dormir...

Dès que les lèvres d'Harry furent en contact avec les siennes, Severus se détendit instantanément.

_« Gaaaah, on devrait breveter les lèvres d'Harry en tant que calmant rapide et sans douleur! J'aime tellement ses lèvres! J'en veux encore."_

« Pas envie de dormir!

Sur ce, il captura la bouche de Harry pour un tendre baiser. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Severus capta le regard d'une vieille dame qui se trouvait juste à côté de Harry. Celle ci semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque.

_« Et merdeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!"_

« Jeunes gens, ce n'est pas là une marque de respect envers les gens normaux, vous savez! Dans mon temps on n'en voyait pas! Vous êtes dégoûtants! Vous devriez avoir honte! Que vont penser vos mamans!

Elle s'approcha d'avantage...

« Vous monsieur. Dit-elle en s'adressant à Severus. Vous devriez avoir honte de toucher ce jeune homme qui ne vous a rien fait! Venez jeune homme, je vais vous garder près de moi pour ne pas qu'il recommence! Dit-elle en lui faisant signe de se lever.

_« Mais c'est qu'elle m'enlève mon Ryry cette vieille peau! Nan mais ça va pas! Pas touche! »._

Severus agrippa le bras de Harry afin qu'il reste en place et fusilla la vieille dame du regard.

« Ne le touchez pas avec vos vieilles mains ratatinées! Vous le regretterez amèrement sinon!

La vieille n'écouta rien du tout, ne sembla pas impressionné pour une noise par le regard assassin de Severus. Elle empoigna Harry et le força à se lever.

« Mais c'est qu'elle a de la poigne pour une vieille rabougrie!"

« Non, Harry reste avec moi! Mais dit quelque chose Harry!

« Mais Madame, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, cet homme ici présent, a le droit de me toucher! Je vous aurais été très reconnaissant de me protéger siça avait été un inconnu, mais ce n'est pas le cas...

Harry se tourna vers Severus et lui sourit, puis se retourna vers la dame.

« Il m'embrasse, parce que je... l'aime, voilà.

Offensée et écoeurée, la vieille s'en alla en hochant la tête, ce qui voulait dire : allez vous faire foutre.

Severus était...et bien il était totalement paralysé de la tête aux pieds, et cette fois, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la peur qu'il avait de l'avion! SON Harry venait de dire quelque chose qui venait de lui déconnecter tous les neurones du cerveau. Puis tout d'un coup, tout se remit en marche. Il afficha le sourire le plus immense et joyeux qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu! Il devint légèrement rouge et enfin, s'approcha à la vitesse d'un escargot de l'oreille de Harry pour lui souffler doucement:

« Très bien envoyé Harry.

Que pouvait il dire d'autre ? Je t'aime ? Non, ce n'était pas le moment! Il tenait à lui dire au moment approprié, et ce n'était pas maintenant. Il embrassa tendrement Harry sur la joue et posa sa tête sur son épaule où il entreprit de faire un somme. Il était tellement bien là!

_«Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui ? _

_**Tu serais sans doute toujours aussi désagréable et, chose encore plus importante, tu serais toujours aussi seul dans ton lit!**_

_Mouais, j'ai vraiment bien fait d'accepter de partir en vacances, je sens que ce vontêtre les meilleures vacances de mon existence!"_

Sur ces belles paroles, Severus s'endormit.

Harry sourit en voyant Severus dormir. Il posa sa tête sur celle de son amour et commença à lui caresser doucement la nuque. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'était endormi à son tour.

Harry se réveilla quand la vielle se rassit, elle avait fait exprès de le réveiller...

Elle le regardait avec des yeux noirs, pire que ceux de Severus. Il avait peur qu'elle lui donne un coup de sacoche, derrière la tête. Il se dit, que peut-être il pouvait essayer de dormir encore. En plus, Severus, était sur lui! Harry était aux anges. Mais en même temps, il n'avait plus sommeil, alors il joua avec les cheveux de Severus. Ils étaient terriblement doux et sentaient les fleurs... Il regarda sa montre, deux heures trente du matin. Il bailla et s'endormit, son bras entourant les épaules de Severus. Un doux sourire envahissait le visage d'Harry. La vieille était dégoûtée.

Elle prit son sac en papier et respira à l'intérieur, comme si elle faisait de l'hyperventilation, mais elle ne faisait rien...

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry se fit réveiller par une bouche taquine, qui l'embrassait le front...

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Severus observait Harry avec amour. De temps à autre, il envoyait des regards noirs à la vieille d'à côté qui avait décidé de rester debout et de les regarder avec des yeux mauvais. Puis il regardait de nouveau Harry et son visage reprenait un air de douceur infini. Merlin qu'il pouvait l'aimer!

_« Il est tellement beau. J'ai vraiment envie de l'embrasser, mais ça se fait pas, il dort. _

**_Ben t'as juste à l'embrasser un peu pour le réveiller et après, hop là, un baiser plus fougueux avec les langues qui s'emmêlent et tout et tout! _**

_T'as une façon de présenter les choses! Tu pourrais peut être avoir un peu plus de tact, tu crois pas ? _

_**Nan, se serait pas drôle sinon!**_

_Pff, t'es vraiment puéril »_

Severus observait encore et toujours son Harry lorsque l'envie de l'embrasser sur le front fut plus forte que lui. Il commença donc à l'embrasser tendrement. C'est à ce moment là, que la vieille vint se rasseoir, réveillant Harry au passage.

_« Elle l'a fait exprès j'en suis sûr! Pauvre Harry, tu dormais si bien! _

_**Mais maintenant tu peux l'embrasser sauvagement!**_

_Oh la, Calme tes nerfs un peu!"_

Harry le regarda et il approcha lentement sa bouche de la sienne pour un bref baiser. Severus s'apprêtait à approfondir un peu plus leur baiser lorsque la voix du commandant se fit entendre. Il annonçait des turbulences.

Soudain, une grande secousse se fit sentir et Severus se tendit dès lors comme un arc. Harry dût lui attacher sa ceinture car il était dans l'impossibilité de le faire lui-même. Il lui prit la main et la lui caressa doucement pour le calmer.

« Oh Merlin! On va tous mourir!"

Severus cria comme un déchaîné dans l'avion.

Harry essayait de la calmer, en vain... Il s'agitait sur son siège et regardait partout... La vieille dit à Harry: C'est la punition de Dieu envers un homme de pêché et de blasphème". Elle sortit sa croix et commença à prier.

Harry ne s'avait plus comment contrôler Severus et vit une petite lumière en dessus de lui, représentant une hôtesse de l'air. Tout heureux d'avoir trouvé une solution à son problème, il pressa le bouton.

Pendant que l'hôtesse de l'air arrive, Harry prit la main de Severus et lui murmura de belles paroles à l'oreille, mais Severus était de plus en plus anxieux. Heureusement l'agent de bord arriva...

Et ce ne fut pas long, l'hôtesse avait remarqué de loin l'état de Severus, mais par respect elle était restée loin, il ne semblait pas paniquer au point de troubler la paix à bord.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur ? Dit-elle en s'adressant à Harry.

Il est vrai qu'à presque quatre heure du matin, tous les autres passagers s'étaient endormis, sauf peut-être la maudite vieille chipie qui fixait Severus comme un animal de cirque.

_« Pourquoi moi ? Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, j'ai que 38 ans! Ouinininin! Je veux M. Toudou! _

**_M. Toudou n'est pas là! T'as plus 8 ans !_**

_M'en fiche ! Je VEUX M. Toudou! _

**_Et M. Harry ça te conviendrait ?_**

_Oui, mais à condition qu'il soit nu attaché dans un lit et soumis à tous mes fantasmes! _

_**Mouais, c'est pas gagné! Ecoute plutôt la gentille fille qui est en train de parler à Ryry.**_

_QUOI ! Elle n'a pas le droit de parler à MON Ryry ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui raconte ? _

_**T'as plus peur ?**_

_Non, je veux savoir pourquoi elle est là ! _

**_Ben t'a qu'à te calmer et je suis sûr qu'elle va partir._**

_Bon ok je respire ! Inspire _

_**Expire**_

_Inspire _

**_Expire.. »_**

Severus fût calmé au bout de 3 minutes. L'hôtesse voyant que tout semblait revenu à la normale, laissa les deux compagnons. Severus pris d'un soudain élan de jalousie, s'empara de la taille de Harry et lui roula la pelle du siècle.

Sous l'oeil écoeuré de la vieille folle.

Madame Pincée, de son nom, regarda ailleurs parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle finit, elle aussi par sombrer dans un sommeil profond, probablement en train de rêver à nos deux tourtereaux qui s'embrassent, pour mieux les engueuler.

Lorsque Severus s'aperçut que la vieille coincée était endormie, il commença à dévorer lentement le cou de son Harry. Celui ci ne semblait pas contre cette idée, il pencha même la tête un peu sur le côté pour permettre à Sév' d'approfondir sa douce torture.

Severus remonta sa bouche au niveau de la mâchoire et fit glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur. Lorsqu'il entendit le brun gémir, il décida d'aller un peu de l'avant et il captura la bouche de son compagnon pour un baiser...sauvage.

_« Merlin que c'est bon! J'en veux encore, encore ! _

**_Pense tout de même à respirer de temps en temps ! Se serait dommage que tu crèves asphyxié sans avoir pu coucher avec le Ryry !_**

_T'as raison, RESPIRONS!_

Severus se détacha donc à contre coeur de la bouche tentatrice et reprit une respiration normale au bout de quelques temps. Ils se fixèrent durant de longues minutes, appréciant les courbes de leurs visages respectifs, ils se demandaient s'ils devaient ou non briser cet instant et reprendre là où ils en étaient.

Ils ne se posèrent pas la question très longtemps car une hôtesse de l'air signala que les passagers devaient attacher leur ceinture et relever la tablette devant eux, sans oublier de relever leur siège Ils amorcèrent leur descente et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à leur lieu de séjour.

Ca promettait d'être des vacances très...intéressante !

Arrivés à l'aéroport de Punta Cana, Harry et Severus allèrent aux douanes et ils allèrent récupérer leurs valises, et enfin, ils purent aller chercher un taxi. Harry se dirigeait vers un téléphone lorsqu'il vit qu'un jeune Dominicain tenait une affiche avec le nom d'Harry Potter inscrit dessus. Il attrapa Severus par la manche de sa chemise et lui montra l'homme en question.

Le Dominicain leurs demanda si ils étaient « Harry Potter ». Donc, naturellement Harry acquiesça. Alors le Dominicain prit leurs bagages et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Il conduisit Severus et Harry dans un taxi.

Harry demanda :

« Vous savez où est notre hôtel Monsieur?

L'homme hocha la tête et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel en question.

Il paya le chauffeur et ils sortirent. Harry leva la tête et ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer : WOW!

Il regarda Severus puis regarda encore l'hôtel, les yeux rond comme des boules de billard, c'était magnifique…

Un employé de la réception s'approcha et fit prendre les bagages des messieurs en question.

« Bienvenue à vous! Dit-il avec le plus grand sourire du monde. Je vous conduis à votre chambre!

Ils montèrent en ascenseur, ils avaient hérité d'une très, mais alors là, très belle suite...

Mais le réceptionniste se posa tout de même une question en leur montrant la chambre...

« Messieurs, je crois qu'il y a eu erreur, non?

En effet, un seul lit reposait dans la chambre, immense diriez-vous, mais ce n'était qu'un seul lit tout de même, pour, visiblement, enfin d'après ce que croyait l'homme, un père et son fils.

« Je vais vous arranger ça, je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses... Vous êtes les gagnants du concours?

Les employés de l'hôtel avaient pris l'habitude de ces concours, c'était toujours et ce sans exception, des amoureux qui gagnaient...

Mais là… pour le réceptionniste... c'était différent.

« Faites quand même comme chez vous, si vous voulez prendre... une douche en attendant votre changement de chambre… Vous pouvez.

Soudain, il vit que l'un des deux hommes allait lui dire quelque chose, il attendit donc pour savoir comment il pouvait les servir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ce fut Severus qui prit la parole.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire de nous changer de chambre ! Je veux dire...que je suis certain que Harry et moi-même parviendrons à trouver une solution à ce...problème.

_« Oh oui, et j'ai déjà trouvé la solution ! Gaaaah, je vais dormir dans le même lit que mon chéri chou !_

**_Tu sais que tu fais peur quand tu dis ça ? Ca ne te ressemble pas, mais alors pas du tout de dire ça ! 'Chéri chou' t'es vraiment sûr de pas être malade ?_**

_Oh si, je suis très malade ! Malade d'amour !_

**_Brrr, t'es vraiment effrayant !_**

_Tu sais bien comment je suis lorsque Ry' est juste à côté de moi ! Et cette façon qu'il a de me regarder...je sens que mes hormones ne vont pas tarder à entrer en action !_

**_Ben retient les au moins le temps que le maître d'hôtel s'en aille! Et après, tu le prends sauvagement contre le mur !_**

_Contre le mur ! Alors qu'un magnifique lit nous tend les bras ! Ca va pas la tête !_

**_Bof, moi je trouve ça bien plus excitant le mur !_**

_On pourra toujours essayer après._

**_Youpi !_**

_Te réjouis pas trop vite non plus, j'ai pas dit que se serait pour tout de suite !_

**_Peut-être, mais t'as dit que t'allais le faire, et n'oublie surtout pas que j'ai une très bonne mémoire ! Je saurais donc te le rappeler en temps et en heure ! _**

_Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je suis certain que tu vas t'en rappeler, dès qu'il s'agit de sexe, tu as une mémoire d'éléphant ! Mais pour le reste c'est cause toujours tu m'intéresse ! »_

En attendant, le réceptionniste ne cessait de leur demander s'ils étaient sûr de leur choix. Severus parvint à le convaincre que oui au bout d'un quart d'heure. Autant dire qu'une fois l'employé de l'hôtel parti, il se jeta littéralement...sur le lit

Harry le rejoignit quelques instant plus tard et se blottit contre le torse du plus vieux. Severus enserra ses bras autour de la taille de Harry et ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant un instant, avant d'approcher leur bouche l'une de l'autre pour un baiser doux rempli de tendresse. Mais Severus commençait à en avoir marre de toute cette tendresse, et il décida d'aller un peu plus de l'avant en retournant Harry afin qu'il soit sous lui.

Dès lors, il commença à lui mordiller le cou et le lobe de l'oreille et il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'il n'entende les petits gémissements appréciateur du brun. Le maître des potions fît glisser ses mains sur la taille fine de Harry puis il remonta à la chemise de ce dernier afin de la lui retirer. Mais Harry le stoppa avant qu'il ne parvienne à ses fins.

« Qui y a-t-il ?

« Tu veux vraiment faire ça là... Il est juste neuf heures et demie... Tu veux pas faire le tour du resort plutôt, on pourrait aller faire une sieste cet après midi et aller au bar ce soir? À ce qui parait, il y a trois piscines, cinq restaurants, 2 km de plage, activitées sur la plage, cours de danse latine...

Severus déposa un doigt sur les lèvres d'Harry.

Harry embrassa le doigt du bout des lèvres et se coucha sur Severus pour l'embrasser passionnément.

« Viens, je vais prendre ma douche et après on va déjeuner au buffet!

« Bon, très bien !

Severus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et laissa Harry prendre sa douche.

_« J'ai envie d'aller le rejoindre ! Mais est-ce qu'il appréciera ? _

_**Le seul moyen de le savoir c'est encore d'y aller !**_

_Oui mais, s'il me fait dégager! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me prenne pour un gros pervers qui pense qu'à ça ! _

_**C'est moi que tu décris là ! Mais t'as raison, abstient toi pour cette fois, mais rien** **t'empêche d'y aller une prochaine fois.**_

_Je crois que je vais faire ça. »_

Severus s'assit sur le canapé et attendit que Harry sorte de la salle de bain.

En attendant, Severus tentait d'imaginer comment pouvait être le brun sous la douche. Il arrêta immédiatement, lorsqu'il sentit le début naissant d'une érection. Harry étant dans la salle de bain, il ne pouvait pas y aller pour se soulager et il n'avait aucune envie de se soulager sur le canapé ! Il fit donc taire ses hormones et une minute plus tard, tout était redevenu normal, enfin presque. Car à cet instant, Harry sortit de la salle de bain vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette autour de la taille. Autant dire que le cerveau de Sev était HS devant cette vision divinement agréable. Il se leva du canapé et s'approcha à pas lents de Potter. Ce dernier était rouge de gêne. Il avait complètement oublié de prendre des vêtements et il se retrouvait maintenant avec un maître des potions prêt à lui sauter dessus.

Pas qu'il n'en ait pas envie, mais il se sentait quelque peu gêné par son anatomie, qui pourtant semblait parfaite aux yeux des filles comme des garçons. Mais Harry, lui, n'aimait pas beaucoup son corps, il ne se trouvait pas spécialement beau non plus. La manière dont Severus le regardait lui donnait l'impression d'être un de ces dieu grec, ce qu'il n'était pas selon lui, et c'est ce qui le gênait.

Severus n'était plus qu'à deux centimètres de ses lèvres, il s'empressa de réduire la distance. Le baiser fût court mais tout a fait délicieux. Harry toujours rouge, alla s'habiller tandis que Snape allait prendre une douche à son tour. Une fois tout les deux fin prêt, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers le buffet.

Severus se servit du poulet et des crudités, Harry prit des crevettes ainsi que des petits fours. Ce dernier affichait un sourire rayonnant lorsqu'ils s'assirent à une table à l'écart des autres.

_« Pourquoi il sourit comme ça ? Je sens qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, mais quoi ? _

**_Demande lui ! »_**

« Pourquoi me sourit tu comme ça ?

Harry sourit de plus belle et se leva de sa chaise pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux de Severus, puis il approcha un petit four de la bouche de son compagnon dans le but évident de le lui faire manger.

_"J'aime bien son idée ! Miam ! Ses doigts sont succulents ! Je sens que je vais adorer ces vacances !"_

* * *

Nous espérons que vous aimez toujours! 

"L'équipe de Slash Boulevard"


End file.
